


First Sketch

by AssassinatingTearribly



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Written for Korosanta 2019 on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatingTearribly/pseuds/AssassinatingTearribly
Summary: Chiba and Hayami’s awkward first date is saved by a clueless Sugaya.
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	First Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AssClass Secret Santa on Tumblr. Thought I miles well post it. I don’t have any strong feelings for this ship so I hope it’s not that bad or ooc!

No matter how hard they tried to keep it secret - which really wasn’t hard for them - Chiba and Hayami’s first date was discovered fifteen minutes in, or rather, it was interrupted.

It’s not as though Sugaya meant to. He didn’t even realise they were on a date. How was he supposed to tell, when they were just sitting at a cafe table like they usually do? Maybe he was a romantic, but he expected there to be more to a date than that.

That day, Sugaya had simply decided to duck into the cafe for a drink before stocking up at the nearby art supplies store. Once he sat down at a table, from the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of orange and black moving toward a booth in the back. He instantly thought of the snipers; their distinct colour combination was difficult to miss. It was either Chiba and Hayami, or a very large bumblebee.

They didn’t seem to notice Sugaya as they walked past. They settled on opposite sides of the booth and immediately opened their menus. He couldn’t stop himself from admiring them. He’d always thought they looked good together but there was something different about them today. Something... sparkly, almost. They were smiling slightly and wearing nicer clothes than usual. Pulling out his sketchbook, he started to draw the rare sighting. The happy vibe suited them well.

Over at the booth, Hayami peeked over her menu at Chiba. She was nervous, even though they’d done this many times before. It felt different when it was actually a date. Her heart in her throat prevented her from talking, so she gestured to the menu.

Chiba dropped his menu and nodded, understanding the messaging. They waited in silence for the waitress to come over, both staring at their laps awkwardly. The quiet persisted after they ordered. Neither had no idea what to say but it wasn’t too uncomfortable. They were fine simply being in each other’s presence. Despite that, Hayami still wished she could think of something to say.

Sugaya smiled at his sketch of them. He hoped they’d like it. Excited to show them, he got up and walked over to their booth. “Hey, guys!” He held up the sketchbook. “Hope you don’t mind that I drew you.”

They looked at the sketch, then each other, before turning away with equally pink cheeks.

“Why would you draw that?” Hayami said crisply. “It’s not like there’s anything special about this moment.”

He chuckled. “Sorry, sorry, it was such a sparkly atmosphere, I had to.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea.” She crossed her arms, hiding her face a little. “This isn’t a date or anything.”

Sugaya blinked. “Eh? You’re on a date?”

Chiba nodded as Hayami fervently shook her head.

Sugaya gulped. He didn’t mean to interrupt them and he felt bad about it now. He thought they were just hanging out like normal, but he can’t say he’s surprised by the revelation. They always acted suspiciously close. “I’m sorry for interrupting!”

“It’s fine,” Chiba reassured quickly.

“Leave the sketch and go.” Hayami aimed her hand like a gun at the artist. Anyone outside of Class 3-E would be scared shitless by the sharp threat in her eyes, regardless of the obviously fake gun.

Sugaya grinned and ripped it out carefully. “So you do like it?”

“It’s not bad.” She lowered her ‘gun’ once he placed the sketch on the table.

“See you at school, then.” He turned to leave.

“Wait,” Chiba stopped him.

“Yes?”

The snipers looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement. Hayami didn’t have to see Chiba’s piercing stare to feel its intensity.

“You can join us if you’d like,” Hayami offered a little coldly, like she didn’t really want him to.

Sugaya didn’t notice and slid in next to Chiba. “Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to ruin your date.”

The couple stayed quiet. If they were being honest, things had been a little uncomfortable earlier. People were supposed to talk on dates, weren’t they? Companionable silence with the occasional short conversation was normal for them, but they hadn’t spoken to each other the entire date. That was unusual, even for the snipers.

“It’s fine,” Chiba repeated.

Sugaya glanced between them and shrugged. “So,” he grinned, “how many dates have you been on?” Neither responded, so he continued. “I always thought you’d make a good couple.”

“We’re not a couple!” Hayami said, faint blush on her cheeks. “This is our first date but it doesn’t mean anything.” ~~It meant everything.~~

Sugaya looked at Chiba in concern. There was no need to worry, Chiba was completely unfazed by Hayami’s tsundere side. He knew she didn’t mean it and even found it a bit cute that she was direct about everything but her feelings. He knew her confession last week must’ve taken a lot out of her.

“I’m surprised it’s your first date,” Sugaya hummed. His eyes lit up as something occurred to him. “I drew your first date!” His face was positively gleeful.

Hayami wanted to shoot that look right off his face. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Thank you,” Chiba said. “I want to remember this.”

She wanted to shoot him too - the warm feeling in her chest was going to swallow her whole. Maybe their first date wasn’t a complete disaster, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that! Hope you enjoyed this little drabble.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://assassinatingtearribly.tumblr.com/) at assassinatingtearribly. I’m always up for talking about AssClass :)


End file.
